Inflatable hand devices in the form of gloves, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,217,333; 4,522,197; 4,706,658; 4,907,574; 5,113,530; and provide stabilization, therapeutic exercises and customized fit for comfort. Alternatively, inflatable splints may use a fluid to extend and abduct the fingers and thumb, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,225 and 4,706,658. Or, a connectable air pump may be employed, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,434 and 5,020,515.
Inflatable hand and wrist devices, including the above-mentioned devices, are frequently used to facilitate exercise therapy in patients suffering from arthritis, paralysis, or deformity. In general, the purpose of such pneumatic exercise devices is to assist physical therapists in moving the fingers away from the palm, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,912; 3,581,740; 3,937,215; 4,671,258; and 5,056,5041. Additionally, exercise devices may improve abduction of the fingers and an extension of the thumb by employing a glove with inflatable bladders positioned between the fingers, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,197 and 4,619,250.